


Forbidden Snacks

by copiapopiawasastripper



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: About soap snacks no less, Cute, Dewdrop is feral, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire ghoul - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nighttime snacks, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Snacks for a feral ghoul, Soap, bathbombs, but in a cute way, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copiapopiawasastripper/pseuds/copiapopiawasastripper
Summary: You wake up to a cold bed. Where has your fire ghoul gone and what mischief has he gotten into?
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Forbidden Snacks

You awoke with a start when you heard cupboard doors banging in your house. Your bedroom was in darkness and checking your phone told you it was 4:37am. Feeling the covers beside you expecting to find your fire ghoul but there was no one there. The covers were still warm though so he can't have been out of bed long. He must have wanted a late night snack you thought, and there was nothing that would come between Dew and getting food when he was hungry even if it was the early hours of the morning. 

You rolled out of your bed groaning at the cold air so you pulled the blanket from the bed and wrapped yourself up to keep warm. You got your bearings in the dark and started shuffling out of your bedroom to find the source of the banging and your Ghoul. The house had gone quiet since you'd left the comfort of your bed so you decided to check the kitchen first. He was probably raiding the sweet cupboard. You needed to put a lock on the door because he kept eating all the sweets and making himself feel ill, and when Dewdrop felt ill he was a whiny baby.

You turned the lights on as you walked into the kitchen and your eyes scrunched up at the brightness. It was absolutely ransacked. If you didn't know it was Dew you'd have thought a small hurricane had been through your house. All the cupboards were open and boxes and packets of food were strewn about on the counter tops and some were even on the floor. The fridge was open too but the contents seemed mostly untouched. Your fire ghoul was nowhere in sight, but your sweet cupboard was completely bare and there seemed to be a trail of empty sweet packets leading out of the kitchen.

Sighing, you shut the fridge door before following the trail of shiny wrappers. The rest of the mess could wait till a more reasonable hour to be tidied away. The trail Dew left led you back up the stairs, past your bedroom and towards the bathroom. You could see the door was ajar and light was spilling out into the hallway. 'Maybe he's being sick. Serves him right for eating all the candy,' you thought.

You pushed the door open and found Dewdrop sat on the counter with his back to you. Empty shampoo bottles were all over the floor and even your bars of soap had chunks bitten out of them.

"Dew, what are you doing?" His head whipped round so he could look at you, his eyes wide and fiery behind his mask.

"Hungry!" he growled at you, his tail whipping around and banging against the cupboards. You moved around the edge of the counter so you could see what he was holding in his arms.

"Dew no that's not even soap!" he had your box of bath bombs that you'd bought earlier that day. You knew he loved to eat any kind of soap or shampoo, but bath bombs? That was new to you.

He took one out of the box and took a huge bite out of it. His eyes lit up with joy as he started to foam at the mouth. He chewed on the bath bomb happily before swallowing his forbidden treat.

"Candy!" he exclaimed as flecks of foam and glitter flew from his mouth. He stuffed the rest of the bath bomb in his mouth and chewed on it as his tail swayed happily behind him.

"You've already eaten everything out of the sweet cupboard and now you're eating soap and bath bombs! You're going to make yourself sick!" you tried to grab the box out of his hands but he just held it high above your head, using his position on the counter your small height against you.

"I feel fine," he wriggled his forked tongue at you before licking another bath bomb and watching the surface start to bubble "Look! It's pretty!" he shoved the bubbling bath bomb under your nose and you quickly snatched it out of his hand. He just huffed at you and took another out of the box.

"Please Dew just give me the box." he narrowed his eyes at you as his grip tightened on the box. You knew the only way you'd get your box back would be if you bargained with the fire ghoul. "Come on please? I'll buy you your own box so you can eat as many as you like? How's that sound, it's a fair deal."

"You promise?" he asked, clearly trying to work out if you were going to trick him.

"Cross my heart, we can go in the morning and you can pick whichever you like. They even do food shaped ones like doughnuts and chocolates!" This got his attention and his eyes widened as he quickly handed the box over to you.

"I can pick as many as I want?" tilting his head, his mask glinting under the bright lights of your bathroom.

"Well within reason we have to buy normal food too Dew." you told him as you put the box away in the cupboard underneath him. As you stood back up he wrapped his tail around your waist and pulled you into him, his arms gathering you up into a hug. As you rested your cheek against his shoulder you could hear his chest rumbling with a purr. 

"My favourite human." he whispered in your ear as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You sighed as you knew in that moment you were wrapped around this Ghouls little finger and you'd do anything to keep him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted on AO3. Come talk to me about Ghost on tumblr at copiapopiawasastripper I'll even take requests!


End file.
